Plans Go Astray
by Alberstar
Summary: What would happen if Scar changed his mind after the stampede to spare Simba? What if there was another part of him that he had been keeping secret, that none of the Pridelanders knew about?
1. Changes of Plan or Change of Heart?

"Simba... What have you done?"

"I ... the wildebeests ... and he tried to save me ... it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Of course, of course, you didn't. No one ... ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead. If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." I gasped in mock horror.

"What will your mother think?"

"What ... what am I supposed to do?" I looked at the little cub known as my nephew, Simba. Really looked. Simba was on the verge of tears and looking up to me to tell him what to do. **_I_** was the only adult male in the pride now, and Simba trusted me, 'Uncle Scar,' implicitly. I could do no wrong in my nephew's eyes.

Right then and there my plans changed... _or maybe it was the thought of Mufasa doing this to my sons or better yet my little girl..._

"You're not at fault Simba. That this was an unfortunate accident, but the pride did love your father, and they will think you did this on purpose."

"No!" Simba whimpered brokenly as he clutched my foreleg. I could hear the faint voices of the pride as they ran toward us. _I have to act fast or this could end horribly._

"I'm here for you Simba. You can trust me to take care of everything for you, to teach you the lessons your father no longer can."

"Simba!" Sarabi cried as she and the lionesses rounded the corner and spotted her son. Simba turned his head away.

"Simba?" She asked softly as she padded over. When no answer was forthcoming from her son she turned to me. "Scar, what happened? Where's Mufasa?" At the mention of his father, Simba began sobbing brokenly. I gently rested my paw on Simba's shaking body.

"... There was an accident." I told her solemnly and motioned to the body under the broken tree with a jerk of my head.

"Wha ... no ... NO! Mufasa! MUFASA!" She roared in heartbroken anguish and the other lionesses joined her voice with theirs.

 _Perfect with Mufasa gone now my time as King can begin even though it already has in another land...but now they can return home too...Aria my beloved mate watch over us while I claim what was rightfully ours, to begin with_

With my thoughts in mind, I didn't even notice we had made it back to Pride Rock, the skies were darkening as evening came. On top of a slope, I sat, my green eyes swept over the pride as they gathered below to hear my speech. Until my nephew was grown, I would rule; worry was visible on many of the lionesses. Simba sat beside me, head and gaze lowered like someone had killed his beloved father... but I did and that secret I would take to my grave forever.

Wonderful.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy. Depriving the Pridelands of a beloved king, husband, father, and brother." A few heads among the lionesses shot up at my words. It was well known that Mufasa and I hadn't been close...after what he and our father did to my beautiful mate... "The quarrels between Mufasa and I were numerous, and our interactions were often veiled by a thin layer of civility. However, to be a good teacher to Simba, to be a good ruler until he's of age, I lay all my arguments to rest with my brother. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne." I stood, my lanky yet muscular frame illuminated by a thin sliver of moonlight bravely peeking through the oncoming rain clouds. "Come Simba." Together we walked to the tip of the stone slab and I roared; telling any rogues that would dare try their luck at the throne that it was still ruled by an adult male ready to defend his territory. As my roar filled the air, Simba looked up for the first time since Mufasa's death, his eyes filled with adoration and worship for his 'Uncle Scar.'

 _Finally, the Pridelands are mine and only mine to own until I pass them down to my heir. Simba will have to know that in the future once Muffy's death has passed...but his cousins will definitely speed up the process once everyone knows that he won't be King but my eldest will be...hmm Stonypaw I'll leave for it shortly in three nights exactly._

While I looked across my lands I thought about Shenzi and her clan, I would have to speak to them before I left, WITHOUT attracting attention... _oh joy..._ this hadn't been a problem since Mufasa didn't give a warthog's ass about what I was doing but with him gone I would now have to do his duties making things even more complicated with the judgmental yet scrutinizing eyes of the lionesses it will be damn near impossible.

"Uncle Scar?!"

I was snapped out of my thinking by Simba shouting my dreaded Pridelander namesake. I snarled as I turned to him.

"What?!" Simba cringed as he tucked his tail between his legs, I sighed silently while turning my anger into my normally common apathetic gaze. "I was just thinking of what to do about a few problems...What is it?"

"Uh...what kind is it?"

"Hyenas, borders, rogues, the usual king affairs." I realized my error too late as Simba fixed his muzzle to start bad mouthing my hyena family with a disgusting look that mirrored Mufasa's on the matter of hyenas.

"Hyenas are nothing but mangy, slobbering, stupid..." Simba never got to finish that sentence as I snapped at him.

"NO! NEVER SPEAK OF THEM LIKE THAT IN PRESENCE."

"Why?"

"Because Simba, once upon a time, they were the only friends I had." Suddenly an idea took root, shedding light on the once "negativity" of the hyenas. The tactic had been written off as absurd, ridiculous, and against nature with Mufasa and our father, but Simba was still young enough to believe it if molded properly.

Said cub's brow furrowed in a mixture of bewilderment and thought. "But ... the pride ..." He began, but I interrupted him.

"They only cared for Mufasa. He was the heir to the kingdom and I, his unexpected little brother was never seen or heard while he was around. In fact that because of Ahandi that I was able to befriend them after he let one of Mufasa's friends harm me."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, we had gotten into an argument then the next thing I know is that Sarafina's older brother took me hunting but it turned out that he was hunting me but the tables turned when some hyenas saved me by killing her brother..."

Simba looked up at me stunned, making me realize that we had yet again gone off topic.

"Come, it's past your bedtime." With that, we walked back to the pride with the lionesses heading inside for the morning to come.


	2. Secrets Come to Life

The Pridelands are finally mine. _For the time being until I can secure my place with my children. But what will they say about my children, they're different...my children soon you shall see me again..._ While walking through the serene and peaceful borders of the Pridelands my thoughts kept bouncing from my children to thinking how o get them here without being noticed by that meerkat with wings, Zazu, or the lionesses.

"Good morning sire."

 _Speak of the dark stars...it's the flying meerkat._ "Zazu, what is it?"

"Well sire, I came to tell you the morning report."

"Save it, I have to finish my patrol before the sun is in the sky."

Zazu looked at me suspiciously but I paid it no mind so I could get back in enough time to sleep and formulate a plan. Once my patrol was complete I returned right as the lionesses were readying themselves with the morning hunting party. "Good morning Scar, your majesty," I grunted a good morning before heading to the top of the kopje to sleep and sunbathe in the morning sun before heading off to do my next patrol in the late afternoon. _Now how to get them here, traveling at night helps greatly but the hyenas are bound to make a show of appearing here if I don't agree...but I could always pin the blame on them for Muffy's death...hmm decisions, decision. What would you do my sweet Aria, my beautiful wolf mate, if only you were here with me now._

I yawned when I noticed Zazu and that traitorous Sarafina in front of me, "Let me guess the morning report or danger and the hunting party wasn't successful." Zazu nodded his head to both while Sarafina looked down ashamed. I got up immediately and followed Zazu as he flew to my old meeting place with Aria and our old friends.

"Zazu, what's the danger I don't see anything?"

"She requested me to get you."

My brow rose with confusion before I looked straight at my eldest daughter, Arianna, nearly a carbon copy of my Aria. "Thank you, Zazu and please give me the report as soon as I come back."

"Right away sire." As Zazu flew we looked at each other before we were sure Zazu was gone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too daddy and here I was worrying you didn't love us anymore." She pouted cutely making me regret not coming to visit or update them sooner. So immediately I draped my forelimb over her back to bring her to me.

"I'm sorry my little one, I've been very busy these past days so I deeply regret not seeing you beforepaw. Can you forgive your old man?"

"I'll always forgive you, daddy," she purred and hugged back. _Forever daddy's little princess literally but she's mine and she's never doubted or questioned me only asking when I would return...Maybe I shall make her the Queen of the Pridelands after I'm gone._

"Daddy?"

Arianna snapped me out of my thoughts as she gave me her cutest face, knowing she wanted something whenever she gave me that face.

"Don't give me that face."

"But daddy."

"Nonononono. You're not getting your way with that face."

"But daddy..." I tried to fight her face but my resolve was quickly running out when I saw her tears.

"What does my princess want so she doesn't cry?"

"When can we come live with you again, I really miss you, daddy." At that, my heart broke at her words. I already missed so much because of Mufasa basically forcing me to stay here.

"You can come back with me tonight, because believe it or not I have missed my favorite baby girl."

"Daddy I'm your only daughter after Shenzi and her clan killed Hannah."

Again I was taken back, the hyenas that I had grown up with and risked my life for time and time again had killed my other daughter. _They will pay dearly for this and that I can promise even if it kills me._

"C'mon let's head home my sweet cubup." I smiled at her and carefully lead her to my secret den which used to be the lion guard's den. As we headed to Pride Rock we began to talk of the past, current events, and what was to happen next. Even though I didn't look like it I actually took the words of my children over those who've claimed to have known me my whole life. But the day was coming to end and so sleep was now a welcoming friend to the two of us.


	3. No Chapter

Hello everyone I'm leaving this little note to say I'm not abandoning my stories but I hit a small road block called Writers' Block. So don't lose faith, I'm still typing but only a sentence or two when a small spark comes but it fades immediately. But I'll try to at least put some of my work up for each story but it'll only be 1/2 a chapter or about give or take 500 words so you beautiful people can still read until my muse returns. So until then...Sayonara my lovelies.


	4. Hyenas

Immediately once I took my baby girl home, _they_ appeared. Licking their chops, laughing at every and anything like always. _Why...no **what** did I ever see in these three mongrels is beyond my intelligence. _Shenzi approached bringing me from my thoughts.

"Scar when will you be keeping your part of the deal?"

"When I know things will be quiet so a month or two after Mufasa' death, now go back to the Graveyard before someone sees our union." I wasn't too happy to have to deal with them now, but sooner or later I would again to keep not only my position as king but also my pelt intact. I sighed in relief once they were gone from both my sight and sound. _That's the last thing I need is that rat with wings to see this and report it to Sarabi or worse the whole pride. What shall I do? Arianna could handle them but after last time I don't want her in harm's way. The Triplets? No. Hmm? What to do and who to send?_

I didn't notice that I was walking the borders to the graveyard again after just coming from here. _Dammit, why am I always coming back here without even realizing it?_ Immediately I started pacing until I heard a sound very familiar to me...hyenas. _Why me? Why now of all times?_

"Hey boss when ya gonna feed us, we're starving." I glared at Banzai and snarled and for the first time, the trio was actually scared of me.

" **I'M NOT GOING TO FEED ANY OF YOU HYENAS!** "

"Why Scar we ain't do nothing?"

" **LIAR! YOU KILLED MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER!** " They stopped shaking in fear and looked at each other trying to remember until suddenly Shenzi nearly fainted.

"The girl that had red eyes like Mufasa's, white fur, pitch black claws like yours that are always protruding?" I nodded my head snarling again.

"That was **_YOUR_** daughter?!" At that, they turned tail and started to run away all the while saying sorry like it could bring back my little girl.

I chased them from dawn until dusk before they finally gave me the slip. Snarling in frustration I went back to Pride Rock. Before a plan started to form in my head about what I should do to solidify my position as King...if it worked. _Tomorrow's going to be a very interesting and fun day._ With this thought in mind, I went back to Pride Rock to sleep. Morning would be upon the Pridelands soon and with it a permanent king.

~3rd POV~

Back in their sheltered and secure home, the 7 lionesses slept, calmly. Even the rambunctious and overly active Simba was still tucked away in his "mother" arms. His small chest rising and falling with ease. The cubs had no cares in the world right now, but to enjoy their cubhood for as long as it tried to last. However, the pride's tranquil resting was interrupted by the loud sound of flapping wings, and a beak going 10 miles an hours.

"Sarabi! Sarabi!" Zazu's shouting startled everyone, making the lionesses jump from their slumber. And when they heard what the blue hornbill was saying they couldn't believe it. "Hyenas, in the Pridelands?!" The queen mother jumped up and ran over to Zazu.

"What?! Where?"

"In the hunting grounds near the gorge! They are attacking the herds!" Sarabi looked to her lionesses. Giving them the cue, that it was time to leave, now. Everyone jumped to their feet and began to run towards the den entrance. "My queen be careful! I didn't see how many there were-"

"Mom let me come and help you!-"

"NO, you and Nala stay here. Do NOT come out of the den until we return. Zazu, stay with them!" she ordered, before turning and leaving the den.

"Yes, Sarabi!" Zazu. He flocked over to the worried sick cubs and held the two tight between his feathers. "Don't worry children, everything will be alright." Even though he could not hide it in his voice, besides other lions, hyenas were the second danger to any pride and with Scar gone in this time of need, the lionesses would really need numbers...and luck on their side.

In the valley of chaos, hyenas chased after the herds' animals. Zebra, gazelle, and wildebeest all circling each other in a rabid race to escape the cruel jaws of the hyenas. (Hell they're known to eat animals that are still living). Dust, dirt, and debris flew around in a wind tornados. As the screams of the herds' drowned all nearby ears within the close proximity. Soon, Sarabi and the lionesses made their way into the chaos. They counted five….six…seven hyenas chasing and howling at the animals like they had lost their mind. Sarabi mediately flew into action as the others followed right behind her. The lionesses jumped into the herd, chasing and scaring away any lone hyenas they could. They ran after to stop the little devils, but the smaller and faster hyenas would slip in and out of the herds, ducking and diving between the animals. And then a mighty roar stopped everything that moved, it was Sarabi. All of Scars goons stopped what they were doing, allowing the scared prey animals a way to escape. Leaving only two of Africa top land predators to battle it out.

"What are you doing here?!" Sarabi.

"Well, we were getting a little food-"

"You know your kind is not allowed here." The black-rimmed ear lioness spoke. "Leave the pridelands now, and nothing will happen." She warned

"Well I didn't think we were doing anything wrong, the herds are for everyone really-" but her loud growl interrupted the spotted dog. " whoa whoa…someone sounds a little threatening, and we don't like threats." He voiced, and the small few began to gather.

"Ya we sure don't, but Banzai…I'm confused? How are they threatening us, when they're defenseless themselves! Haha" Sarabi raised a brow in confusion, What could they mean?

"Oh, yea! That's right…didn't old King Mufasa croak a few days ago?! Haha! Man oh man did I **NOT** like that guy!"

"You could say hate?" Shenzi voiced.

"Yea! I hated that guy! Good riddance if you ask me..."

"These are still Mufasa's lands!" yet the hyenas weren't at all fazed by her act of aggression.

"Hmp…Mufasa's lands, but no _**KING**_? Doesn't seem to add up to me, right guys?" Banzai provoked her more. You could tell he was hitting the right nerves even if she tried to hide it with an emotionless, business mask.

"Well I get it!" voiced Shenzi, "He was the old ruler, all large and in charge-"

"Now he's as dead as stones! HAHAHAHAHA."

"Right!"

"So…who's large and in charge of these lands now? What Simba?! I almost ate that pathetic excuse of a hairball for lunch the other day, now he's king...boy I'm scared." The barking dogs were just getting on Sarabi's nerves and they knew soon she'd lunge into action.

"Hmm, maybe WE should be the Alphas of the Pridelands!"

"I will NOT let that happen! I would die before I let you disgusting, flea-bitten throw rugs ruin our home!"

"But correct me if I'm wrong…but there is strength in numbers?" Truth be told that's exactly what the lionesses had, strength and number, these 8 or so rugs would be bothersome yet easy pickings for them.

"Guys?" Abruptly out of the thicket, more than 20 hyenas came into view, soon outnumbering the lioness 10 to 1. Now they found themselves outnumbered and outmatched. With slobbering fangs and teeth inches away and ready for a fight.

"Sarabi.." Sarafina voiced with concern "They have us outnumbered…"

"I know…"

"So it seems now, we **_DOGS_** having the advantage, so maybe **YOU** should just leave us in our homelands."

"NEVER!" the queen growled, showing all of her sharp teeth and unsheathing her claws. As she stated before, she would die and give her last to protect her late mate's legacy and her sisters.

"Oh, well, looks like it's time for some new royalty, huh boys?" voiced Shezni, baring all of her teeth as well. Both sides were equally ready to attack the other, but it now was a waiting game to see who would give the right moment. Sarabi and the lionesses watched as the pack began their charge towards them, the queen looked back, she could see she had to full support of her pride, no matter what. Even if that meant leading them to their doom. She dug her claws into the earth and ran towards the spotted hyenas, the other 6 lionesses followed suit, until they heard an overpowering roar that stopped both sides as it shook the ground. Scar had arrived. When the lionesses saw the lithe brown lion rushing to the front, they couldn't believe it was him. They were more than ready to put their lives of the line. Scar came over occupying the front of Sarabi and the others as a source of security and shield.

"Hey! **WHO THE HELL ARE?!** "

"I'm the king's brother and guardian of these lands!"

"Brother?! When did the king have a brother?! Mufasa was the only child we had heard about in these lands." voiced Shenzi.

"Hey, it doesn't matter! He's not the ruler! The lands are an open opportunity for those who want to try!" hearing these worried Sarabi, and attacked him. He was no king, what if they did not take him seriously, that was the last thing she needed was to lose her brother- in -law too. However, Scar seemed unfazed by the pack. And in fact, dared them to challenge him.

"Not while his son and I still walk on this earth!" he glowered. "Oh have you forgotten what happened the last time you three threaten the king's son?" a chill went down the female hyena spine when she rethought of the ordeal. And Banzai couldn't sit for a whole week alone with just one wipe of Mufasa mighty paw. "The choice is yours…leave now and spare yourself any injuries, or battle with the pride that would have no problem ripping you to shreds."

"We…we outnumber you!"

"I could take three of you undoubtedly." Well that would even out the numbers and make for a better fighting chance for the lionesses! " and the rest, I'm sure the lionesses could easily take care of, but marks my words, unlike my brother, I will end you, and your whole pack if you even think about threatening my pride again!." the spotted dogs gathered, and it didn't take much time for them to think on the matter. There was only 12 of them if Scar took 3 or 6 that left about 15 and each lioness could easily take 1 or 2. With this in mind, they backed down...for now.

"Hmp, don't worry, we'll be back!" they promised, " You can count on it."

"Yes, and I'll be waiting." Voiced Scar in a low growl. The pride watched as the pack darting back into the lands once they came, and they could finally breathe easy.

"Scar…" Sarabi voiced, stepping forward. " Thank you…how did you…where did you…"

"It's fine, I'm just going my duty Sarabi." He then directed his attention to the rest of the lionesses "Is everyone else alright?" they all nodded, Scar had prevented a bloody battle, that was for sure. And Sarabi herself wasn't even sure of the outcome. "Good." And then turned back to Sarabi. "Are you sure you're okay, you look a bit shaky." He voiced so that only she could hear him talk. He knew how much she needed to be strong in front of the others.

"I…I will be." She said nothing. Sarafina walked over to her good friend.

"My queen, we should probably get back to the cubs they're probably worried sick."

"Right…Scar where are you going?"

"Back out on patrol." He voiced. "If those low life dogs think they can just waltz on in here after Mufasa death, who knows who else could grasp what other animals would try to do." He nodded to the lionesses before leaving, through all this Sarabi stayed silent. _He was right._ Who knew what other predators would try to steal their lands…he was right, all along. Sarabi slowly began to see the decision she had to make was becoming the only safe option. For everyone...or so she had thought...there were many things that had yet to be unfolded but the main event would take place tomorrow.


End file.
